Anything is better than to be Alone
by Missyliina
Summary: Bianca Guerrero is the only neice of Eddie Guerrero.Bianca and Randy Orton become close again, but when Eddie dies,Bianca finds comfort in his arms,but when he sees what deadly deamons she has will he still be there for her?  M for language & sex
1. Chapter 0

Name: Bianca or B (Looks like Alyssa Milano)

Age:20

Job: WWE Diva.

Dating: Mr. Kennedy

Life: Has had a big crush on Randy. They've been together before but never serious just sex. In the story it explains more on Bianca and her life.

Name: Randy Orton (We all know what this sexy beast looks like.)

Age:24

Job: WWE Superstar.

Dating: No one.

Life: Has a crush on Bianca but has been too scared to tell her plus she is with Ken. Wishes that there 'Hook ups' would have developed into more.

In this story Randy will not be married or have a kid with Samantha.


	2. Chapter 1

"One-Two-Three." Chavo huffed. "Fuck! Come on Eddie."

The hotel manger is on the phone screaming in the 911 operators ear. I'm on the floor watching Randy and Chavo Go back and forth.

"Eddie man come on! You can't do this wake up! One- Two-Three." Chavo cried again.

You might not understand this let me take you to the beginning of the week. Today is Sunday November 6,2005. I'm sitting with my favorite uncle in the whole world Eddie Guerrero.

My mother is Rachel Guerrero, Eddie's baby sister and the only girl in the family. When my mom had me many years and two boy's later I was the princess. I got anything and everything that I could ever want. Eddie would always give me extra, for example let's say I got a 20 in my birthday card Eddie would give me 100.

When I was sixteen my father died in a car crash and Eddie became my father figure. When I turned eighteen I wanted to wrestle for the WWE, my other uncle's said no and wouldn't help me train only Eddie was there for me. By time I turned twenty I was a WWE Diva dating Mr. Kennedy and walking along side my dorky cousin Chavo and my wonderful uncle Eddie.

By the way I'm Bianca or B. Anyways back to November 6, 2005.

"Eddie." I smiled, "You promised."

"I know, I know" He smiled.

"It's Sunday." Chavo sat on the floor next to Eddie. "We always go to breakfast on Sunday's."

"Kid's, Let Eddie sleep he hasn't been feeling well. Next weekend you can go to breakfast." My aunt Vickie rolled over to look at us.

"Next weekend!" I whined, "That's too far. I wanna go now! I'm so hungry!"

"How about we stay here order room service and watch movies." Eddie asked and smiled at us.

Chavo and I walked to the window pretending to discuss staying in.

"Deal" Chavo and I yelled.

I ran back to my room and changed in to comfy Pj shorts and an 'I'm your papi' T-shirt.

"Ready yet?" I yelled and pounded on Chavo's door. "My god! It's just a movie! The only girls there are Vickie and I!"

"Hey B." I turned wondering who called me.

"Hiya Randy. What are you doing up?" I smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing" Randy chuckled.

"Eh It's a long story." I kicked Chavo's door.

"Oh I have time. I was just going to the gym."

I laughed. " Well Eddie was suppose to take Chao and I to breakfast but he isn't feeling too well so were going to watch a movie instead." I looked down at my 'papi' shirt hopping that I didn't say too much.

"Oh wow. I hope he get's better." Randy gave me a sorrowful look.

"Me too" I mumbled.

"What are you doing later?" He randomly asked.

"Uh. Nothing much what are you doing?" I thought about it.

"How about I take you to dinner?" Randy smiled. "You know to make up for Eddie missing breakfast."

I laughed. "Sound's good to me. What time?"

"How about eight?" Randy looked at his watch.

"Perfect. I'll meet you in the lobby." I smiled and hugged Randy.

"See you later" He smiled and walked away.

A few seconds later my boyfriend Ken walked to me.

"What the hell was that?" Ken shouted.

"What was what?" I turned to give him a hug but he pushed me away.

"Your going on a date?" He yelled. "With Orton.?"

"No I'm not." I crossed my arms.

"Going to dinner tonight isn't a date?" Ken pulled me down the hall to our room.

"No! I don't see it as a date. He is taking me to dinner cause Eddie can't take me to breakfast. Its not like we haven't gone out to dinner before." I yelled in his face.

"Yeah okay but there was a group. But when it's just you two its called a date stupid!" Ken Pinned me against the wall.

"Stupid! Ken you know that I'm far from stupid, just because you never take me out doesn't mean I can't go out with a friend." I tried to push him off of me.

"A friend? Everyone knows that Randy is in love with you! Okay! Everyone! Eddie, Chavo, Vickie, Dave, Hunter, Ric, all of the Diva's, Everyone but you!" Ken yelled and held on tighter.

I stood there for a moment letting his word's sink in. Randy couldn't be in love with me we only hooked up a few times. My mind wondered a bit then I snapped back into reality.

"You lying! Randy knows I'm with you and he wouldn't do anything to break us up! Now if your done being a shitty boyfriend I got to go see Eddie now." I tried to push him away again but he wouldn't move.

"Your not going anywhere till you tell me that your not going on that date tonight." Ken hissed.

"I told you Ken it isn't a date! I'm having dinner with a friend." I wiggled some more.

Ken was always like this. If he didn't like who I was going to go out with or if he didn't like where we were going or how late I was going to stay out he would keep me with him until I said I wouldn't go. Last time I was going to go to a club with Randy and a bunch of other superstars and divas. Ken 'wasn't invited' even though they said everyone was welcomed to come, he didn't want me to go but I went anyways the next day he kept me locked in the room and if anyone came over he would tell them that I didn't listen so I couldn't talk to them, that I was being punished for disobeying. That was one of the worst day's of my life.

(Chavo's POV)

"What the hell is taking B so long?" I complained to my uncle Eddie.

"She might have fallen a sleep." Vickie said.

"I highly doubt that." Eddie laughed.

"Did you wait for her like I asked you to Chavo?" Aunty Vickie asked.

I chuckled. "Well about that." I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Chavo!" Eddie and Vickie were about to scold me.

"I know she is twenty but she is still a baby. Get up, come on Chavo get up let's go get her." Eddie put on some sweats a t and shoes.

Eddie and I walked down the halls to B's friends room then we went down to hers and Ken's room.

"Ken, stop your hurting me! Ken! Ken! Stop! No Please! Eddie is waiting for me! I won't go please stop!" We heard B yell.

"HEY!" Eddie shouted. "KEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

"Son of a bitch!" I kicked the door.

"What's going on?" Randy Orton asked as he walked out of the elevator.

"It's Bianca!" I pushed on the door as Eddie held the handle and shook the crap out of the door.

"Eddie!" B yelled. "Eddie help.." B was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ken yelled.

"Fuck this!" Eddie yelled and go in the elevator leaving Randy and I to wonder what happened.

(Bianca's POV)

'Crap. What the hell is taking them so long? Ken grip is getting tighter. How long does it take to realize that I'm missing?' My thoughts zoomed by. Then we heard them.

"Don't say a word." Ken put his hand on my mouth.

I bit him hard! He raised his hand to hit me.

"Ken, stop your hurting me! Ken! Ken! Stop! No Please! Eddie is waiting for me! I won't go please stop" I covered my face but the hit never came.

"EDDIE!" I yelled hoping that they heard me. "Eddie help.." I was cut off by Ken's hand. Just as I began to think about how long of a day this was going to be, I heard the door open. Eddie, Chavo and Randy busted in.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Eddie hollered and tackled Ken, Chavo helped, as Randy came to my side.

Bianca! B! are you okay? Randy asked?

"Yeah I'm fine." I stuttered.

In the background we can heard Eddie.

"You hurt my Princess. I'm gonna KICK-YOUR-ASS." Eddie wickedly smiled.

"That's enough Eddie." Chavo pulled him off of Ken.

Randy helped me to my feet and put his arm around my waist.

"Oh and by the way I'm going on a date with Randy and it's over so get your shit and get the fuck out!" I kicked Ken and went to Eddie's room with Randy.

A bunch of movies, a lot of room service and a ton of junk food later.

"Its my fault that Ken hurt you." Randy looked down as his finger's tenderly moved over the purple bruise on my arm.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I put down my skittle's.

"I'm sorry. I asked you out and you got hurt from it." He frowned.

"Randy it wasn't your fault." I held Randy's hand. "Its Ken he has been acting stupid lately. After are dinner I was going to ask you to go with me so that I could brake up with him." I smiled and looked over at my sleeping cousin, aunt and uncle.

"I still think its my fault. How about Friday I take you on a date date." He looked up and smiled.

"A date date?" I questioned him.

"Just say yes and shut up already!" A sleepy Chavo groaned.

Randy and I laughed. "Yes" I whispered in his ear and we all fell asleep in Eddie's room.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning was Raw and we had to catch a plane to New York. I got up before everyone and took a shower. When I got out I remembered that I didn't have anything but last nights clothes to wear.

"Randy. Randy wake up" I whispered "RANDY!" I shook him. "Dammit Randy wake up."

I grabbed Randy's arm to try and pull him but of course he was much to heavy and pulled me down.

"Randy" I tried to push him off but some of my towel got stuck under him.

'Shit ' I mentality cursed myself. When I heard someone on the bed get up. 'Fuck' I rolled my eyes and prayed it wasn't Eddie. I tried to get up with no luck.

"B is that you?" I looked up to see Vickie.

"Thank the sweet heavens! Its you Vickie imagine if it was Eddie that found me like this." I rambled.

"What are you guys doing?" she started to laugh.

"Vickie help me!" I almost yelled at her.

She began to laugh louder.

"Vickie! Shut up! Your going to wake Eddie!" I wiggled.

Vickie came over and pulled on my arm but Randy was a rock.

"Vickie my towel!" I shrieked.

"Just leave it!" she whispered.

"No way something will happen, something always happens when you do something like leave your towel"

"Would you rather have Eddie find you in it with Randy on top of you?" she let go of my arm.

I let out a long heavy sigh. "Okay pull."

As soon as I got up Randy woke up.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked sleepily. "Why do I have a towel? Nice" He smiled.

I grabbed the towel from Randy's hand and wrap it around myself.

"The better question is why don't you have a towel?" Eddie frowned.

"Uh" was all that I could mutter out. "I need someone to take me to my room."

"I'll take you." Randy smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Does Chavo need to go with you?" Eddie raised his eyebrow.

"No" Chavo answered.

"Let's go." I tried to pull Randy out of the room.

"Whoa" Eddie walked towards us. "Put this on." He tossed and robe to me.

"Thanks" I smiled an pulled it on.

Randy and I walked down to my room. When we got there all of Ken's stuff was gone.

"Good he's gone" Randy smiled. "Now we have the room all to our self" He winked.

"Down boy" I pushed him back. "You don't think you can have me so easily. Your charm isn't as good as it used to be."

He laughed. "Ow. I thought my charm was working great! You agreed to go out with me."

I laughed.

"I thought you liked me." Randy said sadly.

"I do like you." I smiled.

"How? Like me like me or just like me?" Randy got closer.

I laughed again. "I think I like you like you." Randy put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You know what." He smiled. "I think I like you like you too."

"Oh yeah?" I asked

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Prove it" I wrapped my arms around Randy neck feeling his breath on my lips.

Randy pulled back. "I'll prove it on Friday"

I almost died. "Prove it now. Let's not waste anytime."

"I think I can wait. How about you?" He has a wicked smile on his lips.

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I can wait." I walked to my suitcase and picked out and outfit.

"Good, I'm going to take a shower." Randy kiss me on the cheek and left.

"Asshole." I said out loud to myself.

"Whose an asshole?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, when I realized that it was Chavo.

"Can't you knock?" I folded my clothes.

"I can but I didn't want to. Whose an asshole?" Chavo laid on the bed.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." I continued packing. Randy got out of the shower dressed and ready to go.

I walked in the bath and put my make-up on then did my hair.

"My god are you ready yet?" Chavo whined.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him.

"V and E want me to watch over their princess" Chavo stuck his tongue at me.

"I'm a big girl you know, you don't need to babysit me. Just go I'll tell them that you were here." I hugged Chavo and walked him to the door.

"I better not get caught." He shook his finger at me and left.

"Can you still wait?" Randy asked me.

I walked over to him and straddled his waist. "Yeah I can still wait, but your going to have a hard time keeping your hands off of me," I smiled and nibbled on his ear.

He started breathing heavily as his hands when up and down my legs. I planted kisses down to his his neck, he let out a soft moan.

"No" he shouted and stood up with my arms still around his neck.

"No what?" I kissed his neck again.

"No to us doing this. Not like this." He put me down.

"Why not? Its going to be a long plane ride and a ton of people on it." I smiled.

"Its not that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its not like we haven't had sex before Randy. What's so different about it this time?" We held hands.

"Look I've been thinking and I don't want it to be a one time thing or just a sex thing, I want a relationship with you." Randy sat down on the bed and looked up at me.

"You want to have a relationship with me? Like a boyfriend, girlfriend?" I asked in disbelieve.

"If you don't want to I understand it was a stupid idea." The started to ramble and let go of my hand.

"Randy.." he went on. "Randy" he kept going. "Randy! Shut Up!" I yelled.

"What?" he looked at me.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I grabbed his hand.

"Really? I didn't ask you yet."

"Oh my bad." I sat next to him.

"Hey Bianca." Randy smiled.

"Hey Randy." I said like a question.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked at me.

"Yeah whats up?" I laid back on the bed.

"What would you say If I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Randy joined me.

"I would say that I have to think about it,." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"What if I did this?" I waited and nothing happened. When I opened my eyes Randy came down on my lips.

Randy's lip were soft and warm, his hand's moved to my sides caressing me. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him in. His hands moved up my shirt and around to my bra and unclipped it. My hands moved from his neck and down to his belt buckle, we broke the kiss for a second to remove are shirts. Randy's lips came back down on mine, I let out a small moan as he explored my mouth we broke again so he could take off his and my pants, I sit up and start sucking on Randy's neck looking hungrily for his sweet spot. Randy let out soft moans and grabbed my breast. I removed my lips from his neck and planted kisses down his chest and stomach reaching down to his boxers. Then Randy pulled me up and caressed my breast sending chills down my spine and moans from my lips as he sucked on my right nipple and rolled my left one in his fingers I moaned Randy's name out loud. Randy removed his lips.

"I see your enjoying this" Randy grunted.

"Stop talking and fuck me already" I moaned.

That send Randy over the edge. He sat up and ripped off his boxers, pulled down my panties and grabbed my ass. His tongue traced down to my chest then my neck.

"B. Its time to go to the airport!" Eddie shouted and knocked on the door.

"If were quite he will go away." I whispered.

"Bianca?" Eddie knocked again. "Chavo?"

"Maybe there in the lobby waiting for us." We heard Vickie say.

Randy kissed my neck. I covered my mouth to stop my moans. I pushed Randy away from my neck. Eddie and Vickie walked away from the door. Then my phone rang.

"Chavo?" Eddie said.

"Shit" I mumbled. Randy and I scrambled to get our clothes on.

"Bianca!" Eddie pounded on the door.

Randy tugged on his shirt, I pushed my hair down and pulled the door open.

"Yeah Eddie?" I smiled sweetly.

"Why didn't you open the door when I knocked?" he looked behind me to see Randy sitting on my bed with his phone out.

"I didn't hear you. I was looking for my sunglasses." I moved a side to let Eddie in.

"What about him?" Eddie pointed to Randy.

"He fell a sleep. You woke him up. You should say sorry." I hugged Eddie. "Were all packed if your ready to go."

A bell boy came and grabbed mine and Randy's bags. I doubled checked the room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. As we walked out of the room Randy squeezed my ass.

The plane ride was boring we sat for four hours doing nothing. Randy and Chavo were passed out. Vickie and Eddie were watching a movie and all the other superstars and divas left earlier. I decided to look over what was going to happen on Raw tonight. Nothing amazing Randy was just going to attack Ric Flair that's about it. Eddie, Chavo and myself didn't work until Friday. I walked around the plane trying to find something to do. Around the last hour and a half I fell asleep on Randy.

"HEY DORK!" Chavo yelled. "HELLO! IT'S TIME TO GET UP NOW! WERE IN NEW YORK!"

"Chavo shut up." I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He shouted

"Shut the fuck up!" I opened my eyes. "You're an awful cousin." I got up and grabbed my bag and headed to get are bags.

"How did you sleep?" Randy asked me.

"Not well" I whined. "I had just fallen asleep when stupid Chavo started screaming."

Randy laughed. "You never answered me."

I found my bag and made Chavo grab it. "Answer what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He grabbed his bag.

I laughed. "I didn't give you a answer with are little adventure this morning?"I bit my lower lip.

"Sex is the answer?" We moved to the side while Eddie, Vickie and Chavo got there bags.

"Sex isn't the answer sex is the question, yes is my answer." Randy wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay we have yes to sex but." I cut him off.

"Yes to both." I went to kiss him but Eddie poked his head in.

"So!" Eddie said kinda loud. "You're the new boyfriend?"

"I guess so. Is that okay with you sir?" Randy watched Eddie's expression.

"I don't know I gotta think about it." Eddie scratched his head and walked away.

Chavo and I laughed and followed Eddie.

"You coming?" Chavo asked Randy. "If your going to be hanging around us you gotta act the part."

"Act the part?" Randy looked confused.

"Yeah act the part, you gotta be cool, sexy, awesome." Chavo attempted to show off.

"Chavo there isn't anything cool, sexy, or awesome about you." I giggled.

"Shut up B. You wouldn't know the first thing about being cool, sexy, or awesome." Chavo poked me.

20 minutes later we get are rental cars and were ready to go.

"I'm guessing your going with Randy." Eddie smiled.

"Yup!" I smiled and picked up my bag.

"I'll go with you guys" Chavo shouted.

"Don't be dumb Chavo your coming with us." My aunt Vickie smacked him on the back of his head.

Randy and I drove to the hotel in silence. In ten minutes we were there, we got are room number and waited for the elevator.

"What did Eddie mean by he will think about it?" Randy put his bag down.

I laughed. "He means yes but he want to scare you. Just play along." Randy grabbed my hand. We were the only ones that walked in the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed I reached over and pushed my hands under Randy's shirt to feel his rock hard abs.

"Can't wait till later huh?" He smirked.

I laughed. "Well if you want to wait okay." I dropped my hands and stood next to him.

Two seconds later he grabbed my ass and was sucking and nibbling on my neck. I let out a soft moan and let my hand roam his chest and abs. Randy picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He started grinding himself on me. I responded by giving him a deep kiss and grinding back, he let out a moan. Then we heard a ding and he put me down.

"Hey Guys!" Trish said.

"Hey!" We both said and walked down to are room as she got in the elevator.

"So…" Randy said.

"So…What?" I dropped my bags.

"Would you like to go to Raw with me tonight?" He smiled.

"I would love to!" I walked over to him and kiss him.

Five minutes later Randy and I fell asleep then his phone rang.

"Randy your phone." I shook him.

He grunted.

"Randy. Your phone." I said again.

"Pick it up." He said and buried his face in my hair.

I picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Bianca?" Mr. McMahon said.

"Yes. Mr. McMahon" I said quickly.

"Did I call your phone instead of Orton?" he asked.

"No sir he is sleeping so he asked me to pick it up." I said.

"Oh okay. Can you let him know that he needs to come to Raw an hour early?" He said sweetly.

"Yes sir. I'll let him know right away." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you Bianca. Oh and your welcome to come to Raw if you would like."

"Your welcome. Thank you sir I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay kid bye."

"Bye." I smiled again and hung up.

"What did Vince want?" Randy asked sleepily.

"He needs you to go to Raw early tonight." I laid back down.

"Early? How early?" Rand wrapped his arm around me.

"An hour early." I closed my eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"6:00." I rolled over to face him.

"Crap." He open his eyes.

"What?" I wondered.

" We gotta be there at 7."

"I don't wanna." I pulled him closer to me.

"Same here babe." He kissed my forehead.

"I gotta find something to wear." I let go of him and sat up.

"What are you gonna wear?" Randy asked.

"Uh. I don't know." I walked over to my suitcase and pull out an outfit.

When I was done Randy got up and started looking for his things and Vickie called me.

"Hello?" I picked up

"Hey Hun." Vickie said cheerfully.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to go to Raw with Randy. Why what's going on?"

"Nothing just wondering do you have a match tonight?" she asked.

"No Randy invited me. How does Eddie feel? Did you take him to the doctor?" I asked.

"No. He is still feeling sick but you know how he is."

I rolled my eyes. "He's so stubborn you should trick him in to going to the doctors."

"I know I'll take him on Sunday when we get back home."

"Good." I smiled. "Do you think that Eddie likes Randy?"

"I think he does. I like him." I picture Vickie smiling.

"You know what Eddie thinks means a lot to me."

"I know it does but you shouldn't worry so much about what Eddie thinks. Do you like Randy? We all know he likes you. End of story everyone lives happily ever after." She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Your right Vickie. Thank you."

"Anytime Hun. I gotta go your uncle is rushing me."

"Okay love you bye."

"Love you too be careful. Talk to you later. Bye."

"How's Eddie?" Randy asked me with nothing but his boxers on.

"He's fine." I bit my lower lip. I couldn't help but stare at the sight of his body.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and walked over to me.

"There isn't much to see with those boxers on." I returned the smirk.

Randy smiled and pulled me close to him, I kissed his jaw as he pushed my dress up and started to rub my legs. I moved my lips up to his, I opened my mouth and are tongues battled for control when I gave in and let his tongue roam my mouth. Randy's hand slipped in to my panties and his fingers started exploring the wetness between my legs I let out soft moans into his ear. My hands found their way to his boxers and pushed them down. Randy pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, I deepen the kiss and start to grind myself on his hardness. Randy laid us down on the bed and started to push back.

Just as he was going to enter me there was a knock on the door.

"Randy! Its Stacy can I get a ride to the arena?" Stacy was Randy's on screen girlfriend.

"Fuck" Randy grunted. "Give me a minute." I rolled my eye's, pulled up my panties and rolled down my dress as Randy put some pants and an RKO shirt on.

"Hey Stacy." Randy gave her a fake smile. "Yeah I'll give you a ride its no problem."

Stacy walked in with Randy behind her.

"Hey Bianca." She smile. "What are you doing here?"

"She's my girlfriend." Randy smiled and looked over at me.

"YES! Its about time! I was getting tired of trying to force you to tell her how you feel." She laughed.

"Shall we go?" I held Randy's hand, Stacy and I talked about all the things that Randy has said about me.

"Finally!" Randy yelled out. "Were here!"

"Uh oh I think I've embarrassed him." Stacy smiled. "I'll see you later" We hugged and she went her way.

Nothing big happened on Raw. Randy had a match that he won, by the end of the show I was falling asleep.

"Baby. Do you want me to carry you to the car?" Randy asked.

"No I can walk." I murmured and stumbled to the car. Stacy hopped in the backseat and we drove off back to the hotel. Randy and Stacy were talking about the show then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up with Randy's arm around me and still in the dress I wore the night before. I got up, took a shower an tossed on some dark blue jeans and one of Randy's RKO.

Then got in the shower. 30 minutes later, when I got out of the shower Randy was nowhere to be found.

"Randy?" I called out. "Maybe he went to get something to eat." I mumbled to myself.

I went back to the bathroom and did my hair and make-up.

My phone started ringing.

"Hey Auntie." I smiled.

"Hey Hun. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, unless Randy has something planned but I can't find him anywhere."

"Him too?" Vickie said. "Him and Eddie might have gone to get something to eat, or to have one of Eddie's long painful talks on how he will snap his bones if something happens to you." She laughed.

"What are you doing today?" I stuffed my make up back in its bag.

"Nothing. I was just going to sit here and watch T.V but I rather take you shopping instead." I know she is smiling.

"Ooh shopping!" I laughed.

"Would you like to go?"

I laughed again. "Hell Yes!"

"Good. Let's meet in the lobby in 5 okay?"

"Okay! See you in a bit." I hung up, found my shoes grabbed my bag and left for the lobby.

A few minutes later Vickie showed up.

"Let's go!" She laughed.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh. I don't know its New York there are a ton of stores here." She pushed her hair back.

About three hours later my stomach starts rumbling.

"Let's go to Serendipity 3!" I smiled. (If you've never been there it's amazing and you got to go if you're ever in New York.)

"So you and Randy huh?" Vickie said as we took are seats.

"Yup Randy and I." I smiled. "I really like him Vickie."

"Already? You've been Boyfriend and girlfriend for a day."

"I know, but I didn't realize how much I like him until I started really being with him. If that makes sense." I touched my forehead.

"Wait your telling me that you've always like him, like when you guys had that sex thing going on but then Ken asked you out and you dated him instead but because you were with Ken you didn't realize it how much you liked him and now that your with Randy you now know that you really, really like him." Vickie said in a quick breath.

"In so many words yes." I smiled.

She laughed at herself. "I'm glad that you like Randy he is a nice guy. Eddie likes him too."

I giggled. "He does! Good."

"Have you and Randy done anything recently?" She had a sly grin on her face.

I smiled.

"What can I get you ladies." Our waiter asked.

Vickie and I order are food.

"So you guys have done stuff."

"I didn't say that. I didn't say anything." I giggled.

"But you smiled."

I smiled again. "I always smile. Its one of my favorite things to do."

"Okay you got me there, but if you don't tell me I'll assume that you two have and when Eddie ask I'm gonna have to say yes."

"You wouldn't." I was pretending to be shocked.

She laughed "Wouldn't I?"

"If we did you wouldn't tell Eddie would you?" I wondered.

"No. I wouldn't unless you wanted me to. What you and I talk about is between me and you. Eddie still doesn't know that you and Randy have done it before." She smiled.

I laughed. " Good, but Randy and I haven't had sex since Ken and I got together.

"Damn I would have sworn that you guys have." She laughed.

After we ate we shopped a little more then headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks for the stuff Vickie." I smiled and got off on my floor.

"No problem sweetie. See you later." She waved and the doors shut.

I skipped to my room with all my bags, before I opened the door Randy did.

"Hey baby. Where have you been?" Randy asked.

"I went shopping with Vickie. Where were you?" I walked in and put my bags down.

"I was with the guys." Randy smiled and hugged me from behind.

"What did you guys do?" I started pulling my things out with his arms around me.

"Nothing much just guy stuff. Played video games, ate, kicked each others asses." He kissed my neck. "Did you and Vickie have a good time?"

"Yeah we had fun. We talked, ate, shopped. You know girl stuff." I finished taking the stuff out of the bag.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Randy asked.

"I don't know you pick." We laid down.

"How about we move our date up to tonight." Randy pulled me on top of him.

" That sounds good to me but I think you have other plans on your mind" I kissed him.

"I think your pushing those ideas into my head." Randy pushed my shirt up.

"Well I think those ideas were already there." I smiled and traced kisses from his lips to his neck.

"How about we skip dinner and get to more important things." He moaned as I sucked on his spot.

I pulled back and looked at Randy.

"What's wrong?" He opened his eyes.

"Remember way back when I said you had to work for it?" I had an evil smile.

"Yeah." Randy looked confused.

"I meant it." I giggled and got off of Randy.

"Oh that's so unfair." Randy sat up.

"Life unfair baby?" I kissed him and went to pick something out for dinner.

A bit later we were ready to go. Randy and I went to a restaurant called E-Don.

Randy pulled out my chair when we got to are table.

"Thank you." I smiled. "So according to Stacy you have liked me since forever."

Randy blushed. 'Shy's lying I haven't liked you since forever."

"She's lying?" I giggled. "So you don't like me?"

"I didn't say I didn't like you, just that I haven't liked you since forever."

"Your such a dork. Well how long have you liked me?"

"I've liked you for about a year and a half."

"Wait a year and half? We've known each other for three years and Stacy said you've liked me ever since we met."

Randy had a big smile on his face. "I've liked you ever since we met but after a year and a half I realized that I love you. When I asked you out on Sunday I was planning on telling you until that whole thing with Ken happened."

'Whoa wait. You were going to tell me that you love me." I was shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked scared.

"What? Hell no it's a great thing. For the last six months that I was with Ken I was trying to break up with him because of my feelings for you were so strong. The more that we started hanging out as friends the more I fell for you." I beamed.

Randy sighed. "Yes! I was scared that you didn't feel the same way."

"Why didn't you tell me before I started dating Ken?" Randy held my hand.

" I was scared you didn't like me plus Ken found out that I was going to ask you out that night that Vince had the superstar party and he asked you out before I got to you."

"Damn he is such an ass!" I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the night went great. I explained why Eddie, Chavo and I were so close. We talked about are families and who've we've dated. Ect.

After dinner Rand and I headed back to the hotel to watch a movie. When we got back to the room the was note on the door from Vickie and Eddie.

(Note)

Hey you two I hope you had fun! Not too much fun though. Vince called and said that Smackdown was going to be in Minneapolis, Minnesota. We left early cause Eddie didn't want to be in a rush on Friday. We will see you on Friday. Oh and we took Chavo with us. Be careful use protection and we love you. P.S. Randy if a single picese of hair is missed placed on my princess head or anywhere else on her body I will strap you to a chair and slowly cut off parts of you. Well take care son. I love you princess.

Love Vickie and Eddie.

"Wow he must really like me." Randy sat on the bed.

I laughed. "He loves you enough to include you in the letter." I smiled and stat next to him.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Randy asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Something scary!" I kicked off my shoes and changed into pjs Randy did the same. "What scary movie?" I said to myself.

"You know if you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

"Randy" I said sweetly " Can I sit close to you?"

"Eh. I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Every time you get close to me I get this funny feeling."

"Oh you get a funny feeling? In here?" I put my hand on his crotch.

He laughed. "Well there too."

"Do you mean here?" I put my lips on his.

He laughed again. "There's another one."

"What about here?" I sucked on the sweet spot on his neck.

He let out a soft moan.

"What about here?" I kissed and licked down his chest and stomach down to his boxers.

Randy pulled me on his lap and kissed me passionately.

"What about the movie?" I said between kisses.

"Fuck the movie" He mumbled on my lips.

"I thought you could wait till Friday." I smiled as he kissed my neck.

"Do you really want to wait till Friday?" He kissed me again.

"No, I'm just proving to you that you can't keep your hands off of me." I moved his lips on mine as his hardness rubbed on my thigh.

"I can do." Randy pushed down the straps on my tank top.

"No you can't" I said as he pulled my tank top off me.

"Okay you got me, I can't." He smiled and pulled off my shorts.

I felt myself get wet under Randy's touch. As the kiss got deeper the harder he got. Randy reached back and unhooked my bra letting my breast fall on his chest. My hand roamed around his body, touching and caressing every bit of him. I lowered on Randy's hard on and softly began to move back and forth. Randy broke are kiss to let out a loud grunt. I softly moaned in his ear. Randy's mouth found my left nipple, he gently rolled his tongue around it. My breathing got heavier when he started nibbling on my nipple while his fingers played with my right one.

"Randy." I moaned out his name.

I moved his mouth back to mine, are tongue danced while Randy's fingers feverously worked on the outside of my thin panties. Just as I was going to explode Randy stopped.

"What's wrong?" I panted

"Are you sure your ready for this?" His breathing was heavy.

"Its not like we haven't had sex before." I smiled and stood up.

Randy removed his boxers and I slipped out of my panties.

I got on my knees and took his member in my mouth. Randy threw his head back and let out a loud moan. His hands went into my hair as I looked up at him his head went back again. He let out loud moans and grunts making me wet. I moved my hand down to relieve myself a little but Randy held my arm.

"Don't I want to." He moaned out.

I understood and moved my hand back to his body. Randy breathing got heavier as he asked me to go faster. I could tell he was about to release himself.

"Fuck" he hissed.

I removed my mouth from his member and planted kisses all the way up to his lips. Then his phone rang.

"Leave it." I mumbled on his neck.

"It's my mom" Randy picked up the phone."Hey Mom."

I sat next to him waiting for him to get off the phone but he was taking forever and I was losing my edge so I pulled myself back on his lap and started kissing his neck.

"Hey Babe." Randy put his hand on my waist.

"Yeah" I mumbled

"Want to meet my mom, sister and brother?" His fingers enter my wetness I put my lips on his neck to stop my moans.

"Babe? Did you fall asleep?" He cunning smiled.

"I would love to meet them." I said slowly rocking my hips on his fingers.

"Great!" He beamed. "We'll see you tomorrow. Love you too mom bye." But his mom wasn't finished.

Randy moved his finger in and out of me faster and faster trying to get me to moan. I moved to Randy's unoccupied ear and whispered.

"Get off the phone and fuck me."

"Mom" Randy said quickly. "We need to get some sleep if were going to be there early in the morning." He winked at me. "Okay bye mom. I love you too, see you tomorrow."

As soon as Randy hung up the phone I let out a loud moan and moved faster on his fingers as his tongue rolled on my nipple. That pushed me over and I came on his fingers. Randy lip touched mine as I tried to collect myself.

"So were going to your parents tomorrow?" His fingers slid out of me as I moved to the side.

"Yeah in Florissant, Missouri" He smiled.

"What if they don't like me?" I put my head on his shoulder.

"They're going to love you."

"I'm nervous." He kissed the topof my head. "What if they hate me or don't think I'm good enough?"

"I doubt that. Trust me they're going to love you."He rubbed my side.

"If your sure." I smiled. "Let's shower." I got up and walked to the shower. I looked back at Randy watching me. "Are you coming?" I smirked.

Randy got up and we showered then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Randy and I woke up late we packed are things and left for the airport.

"We need the next flight out to St. Louis." I told the lady behind the flight counter.

"You just missed the 11:30 flight. The next one isn't till later on in the afternoon." She looked up from her computer.

"What time is it?" Randy asked.

"11:50 sir."

"When is the next flight?" I asked her.

"2:30. would you like two seats?" She smiled.

"Might as well." Randy said.

We got are tickets found are terminal and relaxed for two and half hours. About an hour or two of sitting there playing a few games and being bored to death.

"Randy I'm so super bored." I complained.

"What do you want to do?" He put his head on my shoulder.

"Uh. I don't know something, anything" I put my head on his.

"Anything?" Randy asked me.

"Yes anything but sitting here waiting." I groaned.

Randy opened my bag and grabbed my blanket. I was confused on what he was doing.

"Babe come sit on my lap." Randy smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on sit on my lap and I'll tell you." He smiled.

I got up and sat on Randy's lap then he pulled my blanket over us.

"Well?" I waited for him to explain what we were doing when I felt his fingers rubbing on the crotch of my jeans. "Randy!" I laughed. "Here? At the airport with all of these people?"

"What's the matter?" He pressed harder. "You're not scared are you?"

I smirked and kissed him. I laid my head on his shoulder so my lips were on his neck. His fingers continue to rub and press on me Randy's fingers hungrily rush to unbutton my jeans.

"Attention all passengers we are now boarding are flight to Missouri, if you are in first class please come up and board the plane now." Some lady said.

"Damn." Randy whispered in my ear. I smiled and got up stretching.

The plane ride was boring, Randy of course passed out. With nothing to do I fell into a soft slumber. An hour before the plane landed I woke up and stared out the window for the next hour.

"Finally! Randy, Randy! Wake up! Were about to land!" I bounced in my seat.

"Relax babe." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"But were here and you've been sleeping for the whole plane ride. Leaving me with nothing to do." I said super fast.

"Hyper much?" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry" I chuckled. "I'm nervous." I smiled.

"I told you don't worry."He held my hand.

"Are we going straight to your parent's house or are we going to the hotel first?" I grabbed my bag.

"Hotel? Were staying at my parent's house." Randy said with a smile.

"You're joking." I looked at him as we walked off the plane. "I don't think your parents are going to like us being all touchy feely with each other."

"Eh maybe but that's why we will do it behind closed doors and when everyone else is sleeping." He grinned.

I laughed. "Nothing will be happening at your parent's house."

"We'll see about that." Randy and I got are bags and got a hummer.

We quietly drove to his parent's house. When we got there no one was there. Randy figured that his parent went to get Becky and Nathan.

"Don't you have a key?" I asked.

"No I don't live here anymore." He smiled. "Let's pass the time."

"Whatever your thinking Mr. Orton it's a no." I wiggled in my seat.

"I was thinking of taking you shopping but you said no." He said with a smirk. "I guess we can have sex instead." He leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed back. "Randy no." I giggled trying to break the kiss. "What if your parents come home?"

"So what." He pulled me back in.

"Randy." He moved down to my neck. "Randy." I felt him smile.

"Don't be scared." His hand rested on my inner thigh.

"I'm not scared." A whimper escapes my lips.

Randy's fingers once again pressed against my crotch sending shivers down my spine.

"Randy." I whimpered again placing my hand on his growing hardness.

"See this is better than shopping." He chuckled.

"Nothing is better than shopping." I smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.

"I'm sure I can change your mind about that." His tongue pleaded for entrance to my mouth which I willingly gave him.

Randy and I kept at it for a few more minutes.

"Randy. Did you hear that?" I broke are kiss.

"Huh? What? No." He pulled me back into are kiss.

"Babe really, I heard something." I looked in back of us. "Is that your parent's car?"

He pulled his lips from my neck and looked up.

"Yup that's them." He smiled and zipped up his pants.

"Wait babe." I called him back before he got out of the car. "Lip gloss." I wiped it off his lips.

"Thanks babe." He got out.

I pulled up my pants and closed them then got out to greet his family.

"Randal!" His mother squealed.

"Hey mom!" Randy sprinted towards her and hugged her.

"You must be Bianca." She had a warm, kind smile.

"Hello" I smiled and went to shake her hand when she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Elaine." She hugged be again. "You're gorgeous. Bob honey look at her. Wow Randal wow."

I blushed.

"Hey Bianca." Bob said.

"Hello Mr. Orton it's good to see you again." I smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad that my son has finally gone after you."

"I'm Becky" His sister hugged me.

"I'm Nathan." His brother hugged me too.

"Let's get inside before we all get sick." Bob said.

We all sat in the living room.

"Wow." Was all the Randy's mom could say.

"Elaine hun, she can hear you" Bob chucked.

"Bianca how do you like working for the WWE?" Becky asked.

"I love it.!" I smiled. "It's a great work out and all the fans are wonderful."

"Do you have a storyline like Randy?" Becky asked another question.

"Yeah kind of but it's with my uncle and cousin we do funny things every week." I looked at Becky.

"How do you feel about Randy's storyline with Stacy?" She cocked an eyebrow up.

"I'm fine with its, after all it's just a story, like acting." I smiled.

"How long have you known my brother?" Becky moved to the edge of her seat.

"Three years."

"How long have you been dating him?" She was playing games.

"Four days."

"How long was your last relationship?"

"Six months." Randy held my hand.

"Grape or Orange" Nathan shouted.

"Depends on what it is."

"Juice" he smiled.

"Both." I smiled.

"Love or money?" Becky asked.

"Love" I looked at Randy.

"Virgin?" Becky wickedly smiled.

"Stop Becky." Randy looked at her.

"Personal." I tossed the same smile in her face.

"I like her." Nathan laughed.

"Are you done harassing her?" Randy was noticeable pissed.

"Wait" Nathan said. "Playstation or Xbox?"

I thought for a moment. "Xbox."

"Yup. She's a winner." Nathan laughed and high fived Randy.

"Well Becky don't you have something to say to someone?" Elaine asked.

"Sorry." Becky said. "I was just making sure."

I smiled. "Don't worry I do it to my brothers girlfriends all the time."

"Where are your bag's dear?" Elaine asked Randy and I.

"There in the car mom." He looked over at her.

"Why?" She put her hands on her hips. "You're not staying in one of those motels."

"Yeah, I know mom." Randy smiled at her.

"You don't need to worry about a thing hun your always welcome here." She looked at me. "You know that Randal."

"We don't want to be a bother." I said.

"A bother." Elaine looked shocked. "Sweetie you would never be a bother. You are always welcomed. No matter what!" She came over and hugged me again.

"Randy, Nathan let's go get the bags." Bob said.

When the guys were done bringing our things in it was time for dinner. Dinner was fun and simple Becky warmed up to me and Bob told me about the times Randy tried to beat up Nathan. After a few more hours of getting to know each other and joking we started cleaning up.

"Thank you again Elaine." I hugged her and we all went to bed.

"I think they like you." Randy and I changed.

"I think so too." I smiled.

Randy and I climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke to the smell of breakfast. I rolled over to wake Randy but he wasn't there that's when I heard the shower running.

"Randal" I sweetly smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh god not you too." Randy poked his head out of the shower curtain.

"What's wrong with Randal?" I smiled and started brushing my teeth.

"It's not a badass name." He laughed.

"A badass name?" I cocked and eyebrow

"Yeah badass. Think about it." Randy quoted Lillian. "Weighing in at 245 pounds Randal Orton."

I laughed. "Yeah okay I wouldn't be scared of a Randal."

"See that's why I like Randy." He turned off the water.

"Well I like both."I pulled my hair back and started to wash my face.

Randy wrapped a towel around himself. "Well I like Randy." He grabbed my ass.

"Hey!" I laughed.

Randy and I got dressed and headed down stairs.

"It smell's great mom." Randy yelled from the stairs.

"Randal sweetheart your up is Bianca.." Elaine called back but stopped when she saw me. "Great! Your wake. It' time to eat."

After breakfast.

"Boy's how about we let the ladies bond and we have a father son's day?" Bob looked over at the guys.

They both agreed and went to get there thing's.

"How about we go to the mall." Becky asked.

"That sounds great to me." I smiled.

"Hey Bianca, I'm really sorry about yesterday" She weakly smiled.

"Sorry for what?" I helped put the dishes in the sink.

"For yesterday, I was rude."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said I'm like that with my older brothers." I smiled. "Let's get going.

We all got in Elaine's car and drove to the mall. We went to a ton of stores and got a lot of stuff. We skipped over lunch because of are breakfast. After a few hours of shopping, talking, and habing fun we decided to go home. When we got there the guys were already there.

"Boy's were back." Elaine called out.

I tapped my leg on something. When I looked down I saw Randy and my bags.

"Why is your stuff here?" Becky asked.

"That's a good question." We left are bags by the door and went down to the game room.

"You cheated!" Randy yelled and pushed Nathan.

"No way! You just suck." Nathan laughed and pushed him back.

"Hey hun." Bob got up and kissed his wife.

"Babe your back." Randy laughed.

"Babe your back." Nathan mocked him.

"Shut up." Randy walked towards me.

"Shut up." Nathan walked to me.

"Oh god and the idiots show begins." Becky rolled her eyes.

"Nathan stop or I'll hurt you." Randy pushed him.

Nathan said the same thing.

"Mom tell him to stop." Randy was laughing.

Nathan repeated.

"Okay that's it." Randy jumped on Nathan.

"How cute." I laughed.

Randy and Nathan rolled around on the floor play fighting.

"Watch this. Hey!" Becky shouted. "Hey losers."

They both stopped and looked up and at us. Becky and I started busting up laughing.

"Do you mind?" Nathan asked. "I'm kicking Randal's ass here!"

"Shut up! I'm letting you win!" Randy and Nathan stood up.

"Babe why are the bags by the door?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Vince called we have a meet and greet in the morning so we have to leave tonight." Randy kissed me.

"Tonight?" He heard the sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry babe we'll be back." Randy hugged me.

"Let's go eat, our flight leaves at midnight." We all walked into the kitchen where Bob and Elaine were.

We ate some dinner talked about are day, gave each other hugged and kisses then said are good byes.

At the airport we got are tickets.

"See you were worried for nothing." Randy smiled.

"Okay your right. I love them." I wrapped my arm around Randy's waist as we walked to are plane.


	7. Chapter 6

(Midnight)

Randy and I got on are plane.

"Yaay the redeye." I smiled.

"I've never flown this late at night, what happens on the redeye?" He asked.

"They turn off the lights and everyone sleeps." I turned off my phone.

"Wait what? The lights are off?" Randy smirked.

"Yes the lights are off." I returned with a sexy smile.

"And the stewardess?"

"They sit in the back and chill till someone calls them." I smiled knowing what Randy was thinking about.

"Good." He kissed me.

As soon as everyone was there and we took off the turned out the lights.  
Randy pushed up the arm rest and grabbed my waist.

"This is going to be fun." Randy chuckled.

I pulled Randy to me. "What do you think will happen if we get caught having sex on the plane?" I whispered into his ear.

"Who cares." He smirked on my ear.

My hand tugged on Randy's pants.

"Not so fast." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled him down on my lips as his hands explored my body, my hands slipped under his shirt my fingers tracing along his abs. My lips moved down to his neck sucking and licking leaving a hicky on his collar bone. Randy's hand moved quickly around my back and unhooked my bra, my body tingled as his fingers rubbed on my nipples. My hand found its way into his pants and caressed his member. Randy let out soft grunts on my neck. In one swift move his fingers undid the button on my pants and his cold fingers snake into the heat between my legs. I push my lips on his to stop my moans. Before Randy and I could pleasure each other we heard the pilot's voice.

"Hey everyone we are about to land so if you can put your chairs up and buckle in that would be great and thank you for flying with us. Have a great day." He said.

"That was way too fast." Randy whispered and pulled his things back one.

"Just wait until we have to go to Europe." I smiled hooking my bra back on and buttoning my pants.

"Shit. That flight is going to be amazing." Randy smiled and kissed me.

The lights came on and we grabbed our things and drove to the hotel where my uncle and aunt were.

"How long till we have to leave?" I asked.

"Well its 2:30 we have seven hours to sleep." He dropped our bags.

"So we have to be there at nine. Cool." Randy and I stripped down and got under the covers He kissed my head and we said good night.

(Later)

Randy and I were woken by a phone call.

"Get the phone." I mumbled to Randy.

"You." He put his arm over his face.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily

"Hello! This is your morning wake up! Would you like breakfast sent to your room?" A very cheerful girl said on the phone.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked Randy.

He mumbled something and rolled over then fell off the bed.

"No but thank you." I told the cheerful girl and hung up.

"Babe?" I looked on the floor. " Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Yeah he mumbled.

We both got up and took a shower and got ready for the meet and greet.

By time we were both done and ready to go we got another phone call.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Miss yours and Mr. Orton limo is waiting for you." It was the same girl from this morning.

"Thank you we'll be right down." I hung up the phone.

Then Randy's phone went off.

"Baby, your phone." He was in the bathroom.

"Get it please." He shouted back.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Who is this?" the other voice said.

"Uh. You called my boyfriend's phone. Who are you?"

"Wait B?" The other voice said.

"Uh yeah? Who are you?" I tried to recognize her voice.

"It's Trish!" she laughed.

"Trish! You sound so different on the phone." I laughed. "What's up?"

"Stacy asked me to call, she's running late."

"Oh okay. I'll let Randy know. Thanks for calling." I smiled.

She laughed again. "No problem. Bye."

"Buh Bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Randy tugged on his shirt. "That was Trish, Stacy is running late, your gonna have to wait for her." I got up and kissed him.

"B!" Chavo shouted from the hall.

I opened the door."Chavo shut up." Chavo laughed.

"Let's go." Chavo said.

"Alright." I turned and grabbed my bag. "Bye baby, I'll see you at Smackdown." We kissed.

"Yeah I'll be there. Love you." Randy smiled.

I gave Randy another kiss. "I love you too." Then I left with Chavo and a wide smile on my face.

"This might just be me but did I hear Randy Orton say that he loves you?" Chavo smiled as we got on the elevator.

"Yes he did." I giggled and hugged Chavo as we got out and walked to the limo.

"Oh this is rich. Wait until Eddie hears this." Chavo opened the limo door for me.

"Wait until Eddie hears what?" Eddie smiled.

"Eddie!" I hugged him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. Where have you been princess?" He hugged me back.

"I met Randy's family." I smiled.

"Do you like them?" Vickie asked.

"Do they like you?" Chavo laughed.

"Yes to both." I punched Chavo.

A few minutes later we arrived at the meet and greet and that lasted for about three hours.

"Yes!" Chavo smiled. "It's time for lunch."

"Eddie are you alright?" I asked. "You don't look so well."

"I'm good princess, just tired." He smiled. "Let's go get some lunch. Will Randy join us?"

"Uh, I don't know let me text him."

I picked up my phone and sent Randy a text.

(Text)

'Hey! You wanna come to lunch with the gang and myself?'

'Sorry sexy Stacy asked me to lunch with her, her boyfriend and Trish.'

'Its okay I'll see you tonight?'

'See you later sexy.'

"No he is going to lunch with someone else." I shut my phone and tossed it in my purse.

The four of us went to lunch and after we went to the mall.

"Hey Bianca. Come with me to Tiffany's." He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled and walked with him.

We got to Tiffany's.

"Are you getting something for Vickie?" I asked.

"No, something for you and now it's ready for pick up." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Eddie!" I gasped at the beautiful princess cut diamond necklace that hung perfectly on my neck. "It's perfect." I turned and hugged Eddie. "I love you! What would I do with out you?"

Eddie laughed. "Fall in a bottomless pit?" He paid the man and we left with me holding on to Eddie for dear life.

"I see you got your gift." Vickie smiled.

"I got mine yesterday." Chavo pulled out a cross with and tiger on it and the words family and respect on the back of it.

Chavo and I walked together in front of Eddie and Vickie who were holding each other. After the mall we went to the hotel to change and get ready for smackdown. A few of the matches went by and I didn't have a match tonight I was just going to walk down to the ring with Eddie tonight.

"Hey slut." Someone interrupted my thought's it was no other than Ken.

"Hey fucker. I you know that Eddie is going to whip your ass tonight." I smirked.

"Yeah sure, when I'm done with him I'm gonna come back here and finish you off." Ken started walking towards me.

"You've always been a piece of shit Ken but picking on a helpless women is a new low for you." Randy stepped in front of me.

"And you've always been a no good fucking bitch." Ken said and left.

"I'm sorry I'm late babe." Randy kissed me.

"It's okay." I looked behind Randy.

"What?" He turned around.

"Nothing just making sure that Ken isn't coming back." I looked back at Randy. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Stacy, her boyfriend, Trish and Rey." We started walking toward Eddie locker room.

"Did you have fun?" He opened the door.

Randy smiled. "Yeah. Lunch sucked thought. Where did you get that?" He pointed to my necklace.

"Oh Eddie gave it to me." I held it and smiled.

"There you are Bianca." Eddie said worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ken is looking for you. For the rest of the night you are to stay here until it's time to go." Eddie stood up and hugged me. "Randy keep her safe."

"Yes sir." They shook hands and Eddie left for his match.

"Let's watch the match." I sat down and Randy turned the T.V on.

"Oh this is going to be good." Chavo said.

During the match Ken looked like he had the upper hand until Eddie hit him with a killer close line. That's when Eddie delivered the three amigos, but before he could give Ken the last one, Ken pushed Eddie into the turnbuckle. When Ken grabbed Eddied and tried to toss him into the corner Eddie reversed it and tossed Ken into it and hit the ref hard. That's when Eddie got an idea. A huge grim plastered itself on Eddie's face. Eddie got out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Eddie looked back and forth from Ken to the ref, when Eddie noticed the ref was coming to he smacked the steel chair on the floor tossed the chair and Ken which like a dumb ass caught it and Eddie fell to the floor. Before Ken knew what happened he was disqualified from the match and the ref held Eddie hand in victory as he was qualified to go to survivor series. Ken was shocked and Eddie held his head like he was hurt. That's when Ken lost it and hit Eddie with the steel chair. Eddie stumbled to his feet and walked back stage.

After the show we went back to the hotel and got some rest.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning was Saturday and Randy and I planned to stay in and enjoy each other company.

"How about a movie?" I asked Randy.

"That's not doing nothing." Randy sat up on the bed.

"What shall we do then?" I pulled myself up next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" He put his arm around me.

"You just did." I smirked.

"Okay smart ass I'm going to ask you something." He pulled me close.

"Okay." I giggled.

"Did you ever do drugs?" He looked down at me.

"What kind of question is that?" I cocked an eye brow at him.

"It's just a question, I overheard Eddie talking to Chavo about you and some drugs. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I've done drugs." I traced the lines on Randy's hand.

"Why?"

"I was depressed when my dad died. I got mixed up in the wrong crowed and started doing stupid things."

"How did you stop?"

"Eddie. He kicked my ass." I chuckled at the memories. "He helped me get clean and that's what really makes us close, he's my rock that I can lean on." I held on to my necklace. "No matter what I do he will always forgive me."

"Would you ever do drugs again?" We looked at each other.

"No. Never. As long as I have Eddie I will always be on track." I smiled.

"You know that you'll always have me. Right?" He pulled my face to his. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Randy you're too sweet." We kissed.

"One more thing." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He watched me.

"I love you too." I watched him smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I know that we've known each other for a while but now that I can hold you, touch you, keep you, love you it's different I'm different." Randy looked in my eyes and poured himself out. "I can't ever lose you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

I had no words. Nothing, so I started crying.

"What's wrong?"Concern washed Randy's face.

"Nothing's wrong." I choked out. "You're just, you're just."

I couldn't get my words out.

"These are happy tears right?" he sounded scared.

I laughed. "Yes. Very happy."

"That's all I need to hear." Randy wrapped his arms around me and we sat there for a while.

After our moment we order room service and watched movies.

Around eight-ish Randy and I started having fun.

Randy's lips were on mine his tongue danced with mine our fingers intertwine with each other on one hand while his other hand was tangled in my hair and my hand on his waist eagerly pulling him in.

"You know I could do this forever." I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Me too." He smiled and pulled me to him again.

"Oh! I have a gift for you." I hopped off the bed."I got it at the mall yesterday you're going to love it."

"What is it?" He leaned his head back.

"Oh. Before I show you it I gotta call Chavo and Eddie for breakfast tomorrow." I went back to the side of the bed grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" Chavo picked up.

"Hey loser! Don't forget breakfast tomorrow! Hold on let me get Eddie and the phone."

A minute later Eddie was on the phone with us.

"Eddie don't forget breakfast tomorrow!" I giggled.

"Don't worry princess I wouldn't miss it for the world." Eddie laughed.

"Have Vickie wake you up at uh, nine." Chavo said.

"Vickie isn't here. She went to her parent's for the weekend." Eddie informed us.

"Just have the hotel call you! Trust me the chick on the phone is so happy it made me sick this morning." They both laughed, even Randy chuckled.

"Okay I'll see you babies in the morning." Eddie laughed.

"Love you Eddie!" I smiled.

"I love you too princess." He said whole heartedly

"What about me?" Chavo pretended to sound sad.

"I love you too Chavito." I laughed.

"Don't call me that! But I love you too."

We said are byes and hung up.

"Okay I want my gift." Randy grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Well I can't give it to you if you're holding on to me." I kissed his cheek.

"Just tell me what it is cause I don't want to let go." Randy kissed my neck.

"I can't tell you. I gotta show you." I giggled.

"Nope tell me, I'm not letting go unless it really, really good." His hand went around to my backside and grabbed my ass.

"Randy." I giggled again. "Let me show you. I promise you're going to love it."

He sighed. "I guess." And let go.

"I'll be right back." I got up grabbed something from my suitcase and danced off to the bathroom and came out in a sexy lacey black and red thong set for him.

"Well?" I came out of the bathroom.

His jaw dropped. And a mutter of "wow" escaped his lips.

"I'm guessing you like it." I blushed.

Randy got off the bed and walked over to me. His hands snaked around my waist and his lips came in contact with mine sending chills all over my body.

"Like it?" He broke the kiss. "I love it." His lips came down on mine again.

"I'm glad you love it." I pulled back.

"Now let's get it off of you." Randy smirked.

His lips once again came down on mine, as our tongues danced I walked back to the bed. Randy's hands roamed over my body. The back of my legs hit the bed I turned Randy and I around and pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist.

"You look beautiful" He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. My hand found its way down to his hardness and started to rub it. Soft moans left his lips as the heat between my legs grew. Randy's hands quickly unhooked my top and his fingers traced over my nipples lightly rolling them between his fore finger and his thumb. I moaned out his name. My hands moved up to Randy's shoulders, letting my wetness grind on his stiff boxers.

"Let's get these off." I smirked and he pulled off his boxers.

Our lips came together again distributing sparks in my body. His fingers let go of my nipples down to my wetness. Randy moved my thong aside and pushed three fingers deep in me. I broke the kiss to let out a lustful moan. His fingers kept going at amazing speed as his lips tenderly kissed my breast. My hips pushed back on Randy's fingers begging him to go harder. Finally my body couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed on him.

Our lips came together yet again as his fingers slipped out of me. I pushed Randy down on his back trailing kisses all the way down his body. I got to his member and slowly put it in my mouth, his head toss back and he let out a hard grunt. His hand came to my face and brushed my hair away. Randy began pushing back on me asking me to go faster which I happily did.

"Here is comes." He grunted and let it go.

Randy quickly pulled me back up to his face and started kissing and sucking on my neck. Our bodies grinded against each other getting us ready for the next round.

I pushed Randy's face from my neck.

"I want you to fuck me Orton."

"Gladly." He smirked.

I reached down between us and put his member in me. I slowly sank down on him. We both moaned and held on to each other. Once we got in to rhythm our pace quicken, our breathing got heavier. I leaned back about you cum. Randy's hand held on to my hips rocking me and pulling me down with each thrust he lunged up. Soon our bodies were shaking and we collapsed on each other.

"I love you Bianca." Randy said out of breath.

I smiled. "I love you Randy." We kiss and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to the phone ringing like crazy.

"Hello" I picked up pissed off.

"Ms. Guerrero this is Ana with the hotel wakeup call service I've tried calling Eddie Guerrero numerous times and he hasn't picked up, we are going to try and call him again and if he doesn't pick up a manager will go up there and open the door." Ana sounded worried, and put me in a panic.

"Okay I'm going down there now." I said just as scared and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong." Randy asked me still half asleep.

"Eddie isn't picking up the phone the hotel is worried. They're going to open his door." I started getting the feeling like I was going to cry.

Randy and I got up and put some sweats and a T on. We met Chavo at Eddie's door. We knocked and called for Eddie but nothing.

"Maybe he's in the shower." Chavo said.

I put my ear to door. "I don't hear the water." My worry reached another level in me.

About a minute later the manger and security came up with the key card. The manger called Eddie's name one more time before opening the door.

We walked in and found Eddie on the bed.

"Hey Eddie." Chavo called. "Why didn't you answer when we called?"

Chavo rolled him over to find that he wasn't breathing.

"Eddie!" Chavo yelled the security helped Chavo get Eddie on the floor.

The manger rushed to the phone and called 911. I stood there paralyzed with a lump in my throat watching what was unfolding. Randy left my side to help Chavo with CPR. I took a few step back and hit the wall, I slid down tears pouring from my eyes and continued to watch mumbling to myself about Eddie.

"One-Two-Three." Chavo huffed. "Fuck! Come on Eddie."

The hotel manger is on the phone screaming in the 911 operators ear. I'm on the floor watching Randy and Chavo Go back and forth.

"Eddie man come on! You can't do this wake up! One- Two-Three." Chavo cried again.

When the paramedics arrived they pronounced Eddie dead.

Chavo ran back to his room as Randy helped me get off the floor and out to the hall.

I've never seen Randy cry. "let's go back to our room." I whispered to him. He didn't say anything we just walked.

When we got to the room I sat on the bed and stared at the blank T.V.

"B. Do you want me to call someone?" Randy paced the room.

Something clicked.

"What time is it?" I watch him walk around.

"What?" He looked confused.

"What time is it? I don't want to be late for breakfast." I got up and grabbed some clothes.

"B. What's wrong with you? There is no breakfast today." Utter confusion laid on Randy.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Why are you up? Are you coming with us or something?"

"Babe. You can't go to breakfast." Randy sat me on the bed. "Do you know what happened?"

"Why can't I?" I let out a small laugh. "You had me all night it's time to share." I kissed Randy and got up.

"Bianca." He let out a sigh.

"Randy. What is it?" I pulled up my jeans. "What happened? Did Eddie cancel again?"

"What do you mean did Eddie cancel?" He asked.

"Eddie. My uncle, you know the guy I called last night and told him not to miss it and he said he wouldn't miss it for the world. You know that guy." I found a shirt and tugged it on.

"B." Randy pulled me back down on the bed. "Eddie's gone." Tears flooded his eyes.

"Gone? They left without me?" I cocked my head to the side. "Why are you upset?"

"They didn't leave without you. Eddie is gone." He shuddered out.

"Randy. What do you mean by gone?"

Randy didn't say anything, he just pulled me close to him and kept saying how sorry he was.

"Randy, your scaring me." I wrapped my arms around him.

We sat like that for a while before there was a knock at the door.

"Baby. I'm gonna get the door go wash your face." I got up and opened the door to see a crying red faced Chavo.

"Chavo what happened?" I pulled him in the room.

"What happened?" Chavo questioned me. "Don't you know?" Chavo cried again.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with her." Randy came out of the bathroom just as red faced as Chavo.

"B." Chavo sat me down. "Look at me, do you know what happened earlier?"

"I know that you and Randy are upset and I'm starving. Where's Eddie? He." I pointed to Randy "Keep's saying he is gone, but where?"

"Bianca!" Chavo yelled.

"What?" I was scared, Chavo never yelled at me.

"Eddie is gone. He's dead." Chavo put his head down.

"Chavo! That isn't something you joke about." I stood up.

"Bianca. I'm not joking. Eddie died a few hours ago. We found him you, me, Randy, and the hotel." They started crying again.

There was another knock on the door. Randy got up and opened it. Trish and Stacy both came in and hugged me getting there tears on my shirt.

"No." I started backing away.

"Bianca, have a seat." Randy put his hand on my back.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Where's Eddie? I want to see Eddie!"

"B, calm down." Chavo moved next to me.

I left the room and ran down to Eddie's room. His stuff was there but he was nowhere to be seen. Cops and investigators were everywhere.

"Miss." One of the cops said. "You can't go in there."

"Bianca! Wait!" I heard Randy yell.

"Miss?" The cop said and put his hand out.

"Don't fucking touch me." My breathing got heavy, the hall way started to spin, my brain was pounding against my skull, then everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later in the hospital, my eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the florescent lights.

"What happened?" I sat up groggy.

"You blacked out." A red eyes Randy said.

"Oh." I looked around the room and saw Vickie, my mom, my brothers Andy and Steve even Vince. "Why are all of you here?"

"Bianca." Vince sat next to me. "I'm giving you some time off I want you to go home get some rest and come back when you're ready. There will always be an opening for you in the WWE." Vince spoke softly kissed my head and left.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My brother Andy sat on my bed with a blank expression. "You're going through shock."

"Shock?" I whispered.

"Yeah the doctor said that we can't tell you anything, you have to remember yourself." Andy said softly.

"Remember? Remember what?" I looked at all the sad faces in the room.

"Just get some rest you'll be fine." My mom laid me back down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Noon." My other brother Steve said.

After a few minutes I fell back asleep trying to remember and understand why everyone was so sad.

(Randy's P.O.V.)

"What's going on with her? How does she not remember anything?" I asked the doctor.

"Mr. Orton, she's in shock. Her mind is protecting her from the traumatic event that happened this morning." The doctor said.

"When will she snap out of it?" Chavo said.

"Whenever she remembers. It could be in a few hours, days, years or in some cases never. But she must remember on her own or her mind can shut down and put her in a coma." The doctor wrote something down.

"Let's say she does remember. What can we expect?" Bianca's mom Rachel asked.

"Has she ever lost someone this close to her before?" The doc asked.

"Yeah our dad." Steve said.

"Does she have a history with drug use, depression, self inflicting pain, suicide attempts?" the doc looked at us.

"Yeah. After are dad died she lost it and did some stuff." Andy said.

"You need to watch out for her, she will most likely fall into the same pattern as she did then. Make sure she stay's clear of the drugs, that she eats and drinks. Also that she isn't left alone when she looks like she might do something drastic or anytime until she has fully coped." I doc looked at each one of us. "Again I've very sorry for your lost. I'll be back when she wakes."

"Thanks" Steve said.

For the next hour Bianca's family and I got to know each other. Then I fell asleep.

(Bianca's P.O.V)

"_Eddie?" I looked in the room._

"_B. Where have you been?" Eddie smiled at me._

_Then I remembered when I was little during Christmas Eddie took me shopping._

"_I got lost uncle! I stopped to look at a toy then you were gone!" I started crying._

"_Don't cry princess. I just went to the other side to get this game." Eddie picked me up and carried me the rest of the time._

"_Eddie where are you?" I looked around. "Eddie? They keep saying sorry and your gone."_

All at once my memoires hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything. The night before with Randy, the last thing I said to Eddie, the phone call from the hotel, Chavo and Randy performing CPR. I remember Eddie's lifeless face when Chavo rolled him over. Misery filled me, my body shook and the most excruciating scream burst from my lungs and poured out of my mouth.

"Get the doctor!" Someone yelled.

"BIANCA!" Voices yelled.

I pushed, screamed and kicked. Someone grabbed my arms and legs then pinned me down. When I opened my eyes I saw Randy holding my arms my brother holding my legs. I started crying. Then the doctor came.

"Bianca, I'm guessing you remember." The doctor said. Randy and my brother Steve let me go.

I nodded my head in agreement as tears fell freely down my face.

"Tell me, what do you remember?" the doc checked my pulse.

"Eddie." I cried harder. "He's, He's."

"He's what?" The doc stayed calm with sorrow in his voice.

"He's dead." I managed to choke out through tears.

Randy put his arms around me and we sat like that for a long time.

Finally I was released from the hospital a few hours after I calmed down.

"B. Do you want to go to Raw tomorrow Vince said that he has something special planned." Chavo asked.

I nodded yes to him.

Randy and I went back to the hotel to get our things, after Raw I was going home to El-Paso Texas. While packing I found one of Eddie's shirts and started crying.

"Shh." Randy held me close. "Everything is going to be okay."

Soon after I fell asleep in Randy's arms.


	10. Chapter 9

Monday the 14th was nothing but a blur to me. Randy asked me a few things and I greeted with a slight nod or some kind of jester. I really don't remember much but feeling empty, lost, hurt and a lot of pain.

It was time to get ready for Raw, Randy called over Trish and Stacy to help me get ready. Before it was time to leave Chavo came to our room and we walked down to are waiting limo.

Randy and Chavo talked about something's. I just sat and looked out the window with nothing to say.

Finally we got to the arena.

"Ready?" Randy asked me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand.

Randy, Chavo and I walked down to Vince's office. On the way there superstars, divas even crew members were crying, hugging and showing all kinds of sorrow. When we got to Vince's office he kindly explained to us what was going to happen tonight and the week to come.

"Tonight will be the tribute to Eddie. All the superstars and diva will join us out on the ramp and we will honor him with a moment of silence also anyone is allowed to wrestle tonight no one is being forced. We will be playing clips of Eddie's best matches. As for the rest of the week we will continue to play clips of him and have anyone who wants to wrestle can. Any questions?" Vince kindly asked.

I shook my head no. Randy and Chavo did the same. The guy's shook hands and Vince hugged me.

"Gentlemen please give me a moment with Bianca." Vince helped me sit back down.

The boy's nodded and left.

"Bianca. Listen I meant what I said in the hospital I want you to go home and rest take as much time as you need off. Don't worry about work or money or any of that you'll always have a job with us. Just take it easy." He sat next to me and held my hand.

I nodded again.

"If you need anything, anything at all you can always call me and I'll get you whatever it is." Vince crookedly smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and hugged him back fighting the tears in my eyes.

Vince walked me to the door and opened it for me.

"You alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." I softly said.

About an hour later Raw started with the tribute and everyone came out. I stood next to Chavo and Randy.

Vince's speech about Eddie put us all even the fans into tears. My body shook as the bell rang in the background.

The rest of the night was spent in a sea of emotions. Many superstars wrestled that night including Randy and Chavo after that we left.

On the way back to the hotel nobody said anything. We got to our rooms.

"Baby, who are you staying with when you get to Texas?" Randy asked.

"I'm staying at my house." I put the last of my things away.

"By yourself?" He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, Why?"

"I just don't want you to be alone." He walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Don't worry about me." Rested my head on his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't know. Just because. You have so many other things to worry about."

"You're the only one that I need to worry about." He let go of me and pulled my face to his.

"I'll be fine on my own besides, I'll see you most of the month."

"I wish I could be with you all the time." He smiled.

"Letting go of a few house shows was the best thing that Vince could do. Be grateful." I hugged him again.

"I know I am grateful. I just want more time with you."

I checked the room one more time to make sure we didn't forget anything. Then we left for our flight in El-Paso, Texas.

(In Texas.)

We took at taxi to my home.

"Wow. This is nice." Randy looked around.

"Thanks. I worked my ass off for it." I halfheartedly smiled.

Randy smiled and kissed me softly on the head.

"Let's go to bed." He said.

We walked up the stairs went down the hall and entered my room.

"Randy."I sat up on the bed.

"Yeah B?" He played with my hair.

"What am I suppose to do." I asked.

"What do you mean?" I felt his eyes on me.

"Without Eddie. What am I suppose to do?"

Randy sat up. "Your suppose to live on."

"How?" Tears fell from my face down on my sheets.

"Never forget him always keep him in your heart and carry on his legacy." Randy's hand wiped the tears from my face.

"Why do I feel so lost?" I turned and looked at him.

"It's only for a little while. I promise it will go away, it might take years but it will go away."

"Years." I chuckled. "Will the pain stop too?"

"Yes. In time." He held me close.

"You won't leave me too. Will you?"

"No. Never. You will always have me no matter what." He smiled. "I promise."

"No. Don't." I pushed him away a little.

"What?" He said a little scared.

"Don't promise." I said sadly. "Eddie promised me and yeah."

"I'm sorry." Randy said as a whisper. "I will never leave you. You will always have me."

"Good." I kissed him. "I'm tired. Let's sleep."

Randy pulled me close to him and held on all night.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up at five in the morning. I looked over at Randy who was peacefully sleeping. I quietly got out of bed went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. After that I walked down stairs grabbed some grape juice and sat outside on the swinging porch bench.

My thoughts raced through my head.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why would you leave me here?"

I pulled my legs on the bench.

"It's not fair. What did I do so wrong that you have to go? Leave me with nothing but pain and emptiness. "

Tears fell freely down my cheeks on my legs.

"Do you hear me? You left me here with nothing!" I threw my cup and the glass shattered on the floor.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I went back inside grabbed the broom and cleaned my mess. I quietly walked back up stairs to see if I woke Randy. When I open the door he was still sound asleep. I let out a soft sigh and went back down stairs, and then outside.

"How do I make the pain stop?" I slowly let my mind drift. "Randy does a wonderful job making sure that I'm okay but is that enough?" I whispered out.

'_No.'_ my mind said.

"Yes he is." My mouth mumbled.

'_You know what you have to do to make the pain stop.'_

"I said I wouldn't"

'_You know you need it. It's the only thing that will help. You want the pain to stop right?'_

"Yes. Make it stop. But, but No, NO it's not right."

'_Yes! You know what you need to do!'_ My mind hissed at me.

"Call him."

'_Yes. That's it.'_

"Call him and ask for my gift." I said a little above a whisper.

'_Yeah! You need that gift. You want it.'_

"I need it, I want it. It's wrong."

'_No! Nothing is wrong with it. You need it to move on, you need to get better and that gift will do the job.'_

"I need to move on."

'_Yes.'_

"Where is his number?"

I opened my eyes.

"I'll call him on Friday."

"You'll call who on Friday?" I heard Randy's voice.

"An old friend. I haven't talked to him for a while now." I turned and looked at Randy.

"Just a friend right?" He came and sat next to me.

"Yeah babe, just a friend."

Randy and I sat outside until the sun came up.

"What do you want to do today?" Randy asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

Randy and I just stayed in and watched movies until it was time to go to bed. That was our routine until Thursday morning.

(Thursday.)

(Eddie's funeral)

"Ready?" Randy asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I took a deep breath and we walked out to the limo.

My hand's starting shaking as soon as we were close to the cemetery.

"Don't worry." Randy's hand wrapped around my waist. "Everything will be alright."

"Everything will be alright." I repeated.

We got out of the limo family and friends were there.

"The service starts in a few minutes." One of the people who work there said to us.

"Thanks." Randy said.

"Bianca." My red eyed aunt Vickie came to me and held me.

I felt her body shake as she started to cry. I struggled to hold back tears of my own.

"Don't worry Vickie." I quoted Randy. "Everything will be alright."

She pulled back and gave me a smile. "Your right. Everything will be, he is in a much better place now."

I didn't smile. Everything drained out of me.

"Friends and family if you will please take your seats we will begin now." An older man said.

The older man began the service. His words were kind and filled with sorrow. It was time for family and friends to come up and say something.

First up was Vickie.

(Vickie)

"Eddie wasn't just my husband, he was my best friend, my lover, my world. He always mange to put a smile on my face, I could never be mad at him for more than five minutes." She turned and looked at the closed coffin. "Eddie, I love you and without you I would be nothing. I thank you every day for walking in my life and showing me what real love is. I'll never forget it; I'll always hold it close to my heart. Even though you're not here anymore I'll never let go of you. You will always remain within my sole, my heart and my head. Your legacy will live on forever with everyone. Thank you, I'll see you one day but for now I miss you and I love you please never forget that." She was in tears at the end and my uncle helped her back to her seat.

Next Chavo.

(Chavo)

"Thank you." He put his head down. "Thank you so much for taking me under your wing and teaching me all I know. Eddie, I don't know how this world is going to make it without you. Anytime that anyone needed something we just went to you. You were the glue that held us together. You were the person that we could lean on. I, I, I," Chavo tears fell. "I miss you." He choked out. "I'm sorry." His head dropped in his hands. I wanted to comfort him but I was stuck in my own tears. His father Chavo Sr. went up to help him. "I'm okay." He whispered. "Eddie is the man, I swear that everyone will know you Eddie. I'll never let anyone forget what a wonderful person you were, or all the great things that you did for everyone. Your life will live in me and I promise to never let you down. I'll make you proud. Viva La Raza!" Chavo nodded and walked down.

It was my turn. I walked up to the podium and looked out at everyone.

"Eddie. What words can describe him? He was everything amazing. Without Eddie I would have died, he saved me from the death I was looking for. How can I repay him for that?" I paused. "Eddie. Thank you for my life, I'm sorry that I couldn't save yours. Thank you for being my dad when mine was gone. You were, no you are a great dad. I wish just for a moment that I could talk to you again, tell you one more time that I love you and that you mean the world to me." Tears flooded my face. "Thank you for holding me and telling me that even though life didn't give me lemons I could go to the kitchen and make kool-aid." I chuckled. "It didn't make sense to me then and it still doesn't but now when I think about it I will remember you and laugh. I promise not to look back on the bad time but to share all the great times and all the memories that brought smiles to our faces. This isn't good bye. I refuse to say those words. But I will see you later. Be safe. I love you, I miss you, I'll never forget get you." I walked over the coffin and kissed it. "Thank you Daddy." I whispered and took my seat next to Randy.

Everyone that spoke had shared their memories that Eddie embedded into their head for life.

We all stood around as his coffin was lowered to the ground. Everyone tossed their white roses down on him. When everyone was done I kissed my yellow rose and also tossed it down.

Afterwards we went to my mom's house for dinner and conversations. When that was all said and done Randy and I left home.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I threw my keys on the table.

"Let me help you to your room." Randy picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

We changed clothes hopped into bed and were fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning was Friday. Randy and Chavo were going to Friday night Smackdown while I stayed home and relaxed.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright?" Randy asked for the thousand time.

"Randy. I'll be fine. I promise." I hugged him. "You really need to go, your plane is already boarding"

"Just remember to call if you need anything!" Chavo hugged me. "Anything."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I smiled kiss Chavo on the Cheek.

"I'll call you when we land okay." Randy said and kissed me.

"Bye boys." I waved as they left.

I hopped in my car and drove home.

I sighed loudly at the open space in my house.

"What should I do?" I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" an old friend picked up.

"Ace! Hey."

"Bianca! Baby! It's been awhile!" Ace ecstatically responded to my voice.

"I know it's been too long."

"Baby girl I heard what happen to Eddie I'm sorry. As much as he hated me I'm still gonna miss him."

"Me too." I frowned.

"Do you need some help getting through it?"

"I do. But I'm scared." I said as I looked down at my shoes.

"You're scared? You've never been scared. "Ace sounded shocked.

"It's different now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call you."

"Baby, Baby. You did the right thing by calling me. You know that I'm always here for you when you need to get up again."

"True." I chuckled. "I need a rave. Let's party tonight."

"Baby girl that sounds great. I'll go pick up a bag of some XTC for you."

"Perfect. Let's meet up at are regular place." I smiled.

"I'll be seeing you." Ace laughed and hung up.

"I'll be seeing you too." I put the phone back on the receiver and went up stairs and took a shower.

(Randy's P.O.V)

Without Bianca on the plane it was pretty boring. Chavo and I ended up falling asleep. A few hours later we landed in Miami Florida.

"Sir?"

I mumbled something.

"Sir, We've landed." It was the flight attendance.

"Okay. Thank you." I opened my eyes and stretched.

I looked next to me and found Chavo still sleeping.

"Wake-up" I kicked him. "Chavo wake up…."

Nothing.

A smile slid its way on my face.

"Holy Shit wake up the plane is gonna crash." I shook his seat.

He screamed. "ahhhhhhhh!" He tried to get out of his seat and run but his seat belt was still on.

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"You're a dick!" Chavo unbuckled himself and punched me in the arm.

"You should have seen your face!" I was still laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back. This is war!" Chavo and I grabbed our things and left to the hotel.

Once Chavo and I got back to the hotel we threw our things on the floor and passed out again. A couple of hours later I woke up.

"Crap." I said to myself. "Where's my phone?" I looked everywhere.

"What's the matter with you?" Chavo said still face down in his pillow.

"I didn't call B when we landed. Have you seen my phone?"

"Check the bathroom." Chavo said muffling his own words.

"The bathroom? I didn't go in the bathroom."

"Just check." He mumbled.

I went into the bathroom and looked but didn't see it.

"I told you it's not in the WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?" I looked in the mirror and my whole face was painted neon blue and green.

That's when Chavo's laughter filled the room."I told you I would get you back!"

"You little bitch! This is war!" I started to wash my face off.

After about 20 minutes of hard core scrubbing it was started to come off.

"Chavo wait until I tell B. She's gonna kick your ass." I laughed as the last of it was going down the drain.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say I can take her." Chavo laughed.

"I still have to call her." I walked over to the bed and found it under my pillow.

"Hey sexy." B picked up

"Hey babe." I smiled.

"Didn't your flight land hours ago?"

"Yeah sorry. I fell asleep and your stupid cousin painted my face." I chucked.

"Yeah you have to watch out for him he is a prankster."

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm going to see an old friend, he heard about what happened and he wasn't to cheer me up."

"He? It's a guy?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I've known him forever there isn't anything between us. Were just friends."

"I trust you." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I promise that I'll be fine. Have fun at Smackdown tonight, and tell Chavo that he better win."

"You realize that you tell me not to worry a lot?"

"Sorry. I'm just trying to put you at ease."

"I should be the one trying to put you at ease."

"You don't need to. I have a feeling that everything is going to be okay."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Don't worry. After tonight everything will be fine. We're going to start looking on the bright side of everything."

Ding-Dong.

I heard the door bell at her house.

"Baby I got to go my friend is here."She quickly said

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Crap." I heard her say. "Sorry, I dropped the phone. I got to go I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." I whispered.

"What did she say?" Chavo turned off the TV.

"She's going out with an old friend." I tossed my phone on my bed.

"Who's her friend?" Chavo asked.

"I don't know I didn't get his name." I grabbed my wrestling gear. "Ready?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not Ace." Chavo grabbed his things.

"Who's Ace?" I asked.

"B went to high school with him. He was the one who supplied her with XTC. He's a nice guy and he always looks out for her but his drug problem is his issue."

We got out of the elevator got in the limo and headed off to the arena.

(Bianca's P.O.V)

After my phone call with Randy I open the door to find Ace there with my bag.

"Ready beautiful?" Ace asked as he held up the bag.

(BTW: If you don't know what Ecstasy, XTC, E, X, is a psychoactive amphetamine with and entactogenic psychedelic also with a stimulant effect. Which is a fancy way to say that it's a drug that makes you hallucinate and do other things. Some if not most or all side affect's will be in some way shown. _**PLEASE REMEMBER NOT TO DO DRUG'S IT WILL NOT, WILL NOT EVER HELP YOU IN ANYWAY!**_)

I grabbed the bag out of Ace's hand and but an XTC pill on my tongue and let it melt away. My world was spinning. Before I knew it we were at the rave dancing and drinking. My body felt warm and soft as the laser beam colors and glow sticks were moving to the sound of the music. All night Ace's pill's kept finding their way to my month, as his hands were around my waist making sure I didn't stray too far from him.

At the end of the night Ace took me home.

"Thanks. I haven't felt this good in a while." I smiled.

"Glad I could help baby girl. Call me when you're ready for another round."

We said our bye's and I went up stairs to take a shower and get some rest.


	13. Chapter 12

The whole weekend Ace and I party drank and did plenty of X. Every night I would talk to Randy and convince him that I was doing great and that he should stay on the road and do his job. By time I knew it I was officially hooked again to the lifestyle of drinking, partying and the worse drugs.

I felt my life slipping from me again, I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't stop. The pain from losing Eddie was a lot worse than any drug.

So far it has been two weeks since I've seen Randy or Chavo. They're coming home in two days and I'm trying my hardest to sober up.

Sunday, December 4th 2005. Two weeks before Christmas.

I laid in bed for a long time thinking to myself when I decide to do something different then I've done before.

I hopped in my car and drove to the mall and walked into the hair salon.

"Hello Miss. Can I help you?" A pretty red headed lady asked me.

I smiled. "I would like a haircut."

"Okay Miss right this way." She walked me to a chair and told me to wait a minute.

"Hello. I'm Iris. What can I do for you?" Iris warmly smiled at me.

"I would like you to cut my hair." I looked at her though the mirror.

"How much an inch or two?" She showed me with her fingers.

"Oh no I want it short like boy short." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She was shocked.

"Yup."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Your hair is so beautiful are you sure that you want to cut it all off?"

"Yeah. Too many bad memories, I just want to cut them all away." I looked down.

"Okay if your sure. Let's get your hair washed." Iris frowned.

After my hair was washed Iris began cutting away at my hair.

"All done." She smiled. "Wow you look great with short hair!"

I looked at my refection and it looked great.

"Thank you." I got up, paid and left.

As soon as I got home my body started shaking and sweating, my body was begging for the XTC. I sat on the living room floor for an hour fighting myself.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Baby girl! Hey what's wrong?" Ace was in a good mood.

"I can't do anymore Ace. I got to get clean."

"What do you mean clean?"

"I have to my boyfriend and Chavo are coming back."

"That sucks. Call me when they're gone. Bye baby girl." Ace hung up.

"Baster." I dropped my phone.

I put my head down and fell asleep for a few hours. When I woke up I had five missed calls from Randy and ten from Chavo.

I decided to call Randy first.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. What's with all the phone calls?"

"I called to see how you were doing but when you didn't pick up I figured you were sleeping and I was trying to wake you." I heard him chucked.

"I miss you." I played with the string on my shirt.

"I miss you too, but don't worry as you like to say I'll be home in two more days then you won't be able to get rid of me."

I smiled. I reached over for my purse and knocked the XTC pills out. I looked at the pills for awhile, fighting with myself again.

"Babe?" I heard Randy in the background but couldn't pull my eyes from the pills.

"Babe!" He shouted.

"Sorry." I got distracted.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Randy asked as I grabbed the bag of pills and put one on my tongue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reached back to pull my hair in a pony tail. "Oh. Okay you can't be mad okay."

He laughed. "Like I could ever be mad at you."

"You might."

"Why what did you do?" He sounded a bit worried.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I cut my hair."

"That's it?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but it's not like a few inches its like gone."

"Wait gone? What does that mean? Like bald gone?" Panic filled his voice.

I chuckled a bit. "No. Not bald but it's really short, like to my ears."

"To your ears?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I'm worried." Randy said.

"Randy. Please it's just a haircut. Girl's get their haircut all the time." I said as I put another XTC pill on my tongue.

"I don't know."

My phone beeped.

"Babe let me call you back its Chavo he's called me ten time already I don't want to piss him off even more."

"Okay. Love you see you soon." I heard him shut a door.

"Love you too see you in two days." I smiled and hung up.

"Hello?"

"Bianca!" He shouted into my ear.

"Not so loud, I just woke up."

"What have you been doing for the past two weeks that we've been gone?" He sounded pissed.

"Nothing, just trying to relax." I lied.

"Are you sure? I want you to tell me the truth Bianca."

"Really. I've just been at home."

"Why are you fucking lying to me?" He yelled.

"Chavo! What are you talking about?" I got nervous.

"Guess who fucking called me yesterday." He paused. "Just fucking guess."

"Uhh." Was all that I could mutter out.

"I'll tell you Ashlee."

I thought for a moment. Ashlee was Chavo's ex girlfriend.

"Why did Ashlee call you? She wants to get back together with you and that's why you're mad?"

"No Bianca. That's not why I'm mad."

"Okay then. Why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because of you."

"Me?" I started to shake again.

"Yes. You and your stupid choices" Chavo hit a wall. "Let me tell you a little secret. I was so worried about you I asked Ashlee to look out for you without you knowing it. I wanted to make sure that you weren't just saying that you were okay even though you were going to self destruct. And for awhile it did look like you were okay but then guess who Ashlee saw you with. Just fucking guess Bianca."

"Chavo. But. Uh. Chavo." I stuttered.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up Bianca! Because you know who she saw you with! You got fucking caught." Chavo screamed.

Tear's washed my face.

"Chavo relax." I heard Randy say. "Why are you yelling at Bianca?"

"Stay out of this Orton." Chavo spat back.

"Listen to me, when I get home in two day's I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Chavo!" Randy yelled.

"I told you to stay out of it!" he yelled.

"How could you! Eddie just died and you have to go and make an ass out of yourself! You're a disgrace! I fucking hate you."Chavo started crying.

"Chavo you can't say that to her." Randy took the phone from him.

"Bianca he didn't mean that. He's just pissed over something. And I would like to know what it is."

"That fucking bitch is doing drugs again." Chavo hit something.

"What?" It was quite. "B, is that true?"

"Ashlee saw you with Ace. She went into the rave and watched you stuck down those pills like they were candy!" Chavo cried out.

"Bianca." Randy said. "Is that true?"

"Randy I can explain!" My tears burned my face.

"I didn't ask you that! Are you doing drugs again?"His voice grew.

"Yes she is! I know for a fact." Chavo said.

"Bianca!" Randy growled.

"Yes." I choked out.

"It's over." The line went dead.


	14. Chapter 13

"Randy?" I whispered. "Chavo?"

I looked down at my phone.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

I looked at my phone again, picked it up and shattered it against the wall.

I sat on the floor and cried till I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of my house phone ringing. I slowly dragged myself up and to the phone.

"Hello." I said monotony.

"Why?" My brother Andy said sadly.

"Andy. I'm."

"Save it Bianca. Chavo has already told us everything."

"I'm sorry." I started to cry again.

"You better be." His tissue brushed against the phone. "I have to go pick up mom."

"Does she know?"

"Yes." Andy said.

My eyes burned.

"Bye." And he hung up.

"What have I done?" My forehead touched the cool marble counter top.

I removed myself from the counter and up to the shower. About an hour later I got out and sat on my bed till I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I decided to call Randy and try to explain to him.

"Come on pick up." I tapped my fingers. "Come on Randy."

"Hey you've reached Randy sorry I miss your call leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Fine Randy if you're not taking my calls then I'll talk to you here. Listen I'm sorry okay. I really am I was just, well I don't know but I know that I wasn't thinking and that I messed up big time. I should have just called you when the pain was too much for me. I'm sorry I love you." I hung up the phone.

I got up and looked out the window to see and windy rain day.

(Randy's P.O.V)

"I can't believe her." I said.

"I got to call her brother's and mom." Chavo said.

I sat down staring at the floor.

"I shouldn't have broken up with her." I put my hands in my hands.

"She's a big girl she knows the consequences of doing drugs." Chavo said as he took his phone.

"This Ashlee chick we can trust that she is telling the truth?"

"Yeah. We use to date but were really good friends she wouldn't lie to me about B."

"Fuck." I whispered.

As Chavo was on the phone with Bianca's aunt Vicky I decided to call Becky.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Hey Beck."

"Hi brother. What's wrong you sound sad."

"I broke up with Bianca."

"Why? She was perfect." Now Becky was sad.

"I need your help with something but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not mom not dad or Nathan. Nobody."

"I promise." She was serious.

"Bianca got into some stuff and I don't know how to get her out of it."

"What kind of stuff Randy?"

"Like drug stuff." I as a whisper.

"DRUGS!" She shouted.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, but I doubt it. Not Bianca she wouldn't." Becky was obviously shocked.

"She's been having a hard time with Eddie's death."

"But she wouldn't do drugs."

"I know that you thing she wouldn't but it isn't her first time using." I said.

"What!"

"When her dad died she turned to drugs."

"Wow." Was all that Becky murmured.

"I know."

"How can I help? She asked.

"I'm suppose to go see her tomorrow but I don't know if I should even go." I looked over at a crying Chavo.

"I think that you should go. If you leave her now then you'll be just another person that has left her."

"Your right." I smiled. "I can help her a lot better than I can if I'm away from her. Thanks Becky!"

"That's what I'm here for." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Love ya sis, thanks again."

"No problem anytime, love ya too bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I packed my things up as I waited for Chavo to get off the phone.

"Randy what are you doing?" Chavo asked as he hung up the phone.

"Get your things together were leaving." I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my other things.

"Going where?"

"To Bianca's house. We can't help her if were mad at her. We need to be there for her."

"I don't know maybe she needs to be alone."Chavo walked to get his suitcase.

"I know you're mad at her but she needs you. You're the last thing she has to Eddie and if you're gone it will just get worst."

"Fine. I'll pack can you call her and tell her that were on our way?"

I put the last of my stuff away and call Bianca.

"Her cell is off." I told Chavo.

"Try her house. It's on my phone."

(Bianca's P.O.V)

I sat on my bed for a long time thinking about all the things that I messed up. I wondered if I should call my mom and say sorry to her. I felt horrible.

"I'm a horrible person." I said to myself.

"You're not."

"Huh?" I said and looked around.

"You're not a horrible person."

"Fuck I'm talking to myself again. That's what got me into this mess in the first place." I placed my head in my hands.

"It's not your mind child."

"Then who the fuck am I talking to now?" I didn't look up.

"Don't worry about who just know I'm here to help you." This voice said.

"Fuck I got to stop taking these pills."

"Listen to me. Chavo will be here tomorrow, you have to get out of here, he's going to kill you."

"Chavo wouldn't hurt me. He's just mad." I said out loud.

"You have to run. Please I'm trying to help you. You need to run before he gets here."

"Shut up! Fucking hallucinations. Shut up! I know that you're not real. You're just in my head." I hit my head.

"Please. For your safety run!"

My house phone started ringing. I looked up and around but no one and nothing was there.

"Hello?" I picked up quickly.

"Bianca."

"Randy! I'm, I'm" I couldn't speak.

"I know. Were on our way now."

"What do you were?" I asked.

"Chavo and I who else?"

"I told you." That voice said again.

"Why?"

"Because we want to help you." Randy said.

"Because they want to kill you." The voice said.

"No." I yelled.

"Yes we do. I know I broke up with you but I'm sorry and want to take it back."

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"No" The voice said.

"Yes. I do."

"Remember what Chavo said. When I get there I'm going to kill you. He's bring Randy so you'll stay."

"No that's not true."

"Bianca?" Randy said.

"He isn't going to kill me. No get out!" I yelled and dropped the phone.

"Bianca!" Randy yelled.

I raced down stairs grabbed my car keys got in my car and drove away.

"Good job Bianca."

I jerked my car. "Get away from me!"

"Why? Like I said I'm here to help you."

"Fuck you!"I sped down the road. "Fuck I can't see anything. Damn rain. If you want to help make the rain go away!"

"I can't do that."

(Randy's P.O.V)

"Bianca!" I yelled into the phone. "Bianca! Pick up."

"What's wrong?" Chavo asked

"I don't know! I was talking to her then she just started yelling that someone isn't going to kill her and to get out."

"Is she still yelling?" Chavo started to panic.

"No. The phone is on but I don't think she's home." I dropped my phone and grabbed my things. "Chavo something wrong we have to leave now."

"I'm right behind you." Chavo and I left and headed straight for the airport.

When we got there Chavo called her mom, brothers, uncles, and aunts.

"Andy just got to B's house the door was open and she and her car weren't there."

"Where could she be? With Ace? Ashlee?" I asked franticly.

Chavo called Ashlee and she wasn't there.

"I doubt that she is with Ace, once she said that she wanted to get clean he would have dropped her."

"Come on B, where are you?" I whispered and put my head down in my hands.

(Bianca's P.O.V)

I grabbed the knob on my radio and raised the volume up high.

"Try and talk to me though that!" I yelled at myself. "That's right bitch you can't!"

"BIANCA!" It shouted.

I jerked the wheel hard sending my car over the hill and down the mountain. After a lot of tumbled my car hit a tree wrapping itself around it upside down.

My eyes opened to see the damaged mangled wreck my car was.

"Fuck." I said and tried to move.

I yelled out in pain.

"My back." I whispered.

"Help!" I yelled but my music was too loud.

"Help" I said once more as tears left my eyes.


End file.
